


distractions

by alphaqueer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaqueer/pseuds/alphaqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Boyd<br/>locked up in a vault<br/>sadly, she's a reminder;<br/>it's not her fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

“I spy, with my black eye, something beginning with L.” Cora’s voice was hoarser than it had been when she was thrown in the cell last week. Her words passed through her mouth as though rubbing on sandpaper, friction burning the beginnings and ends of her sentences. Boyd just wished silently that her voice gave out entirely. Talking was useless in here, he had learned that with Erica. Sitting around, trussed up, waxing poetic about escape and the future and how great and warm the blood of their captors will feel pouring over their hands and forearms. It made him hungry, and angry, and powerless.

He could feel her eyes on him. The lighting was minimal, hindering even werewolves, but he could sense her taking a breath as though ready to speak again. He beat her to the punch: “Shut up.”

Her brow furrowed; he forgot he was dealing with a young girl. A young Hale, in fact – stubbornness and childishness was hereditary, it seemed. “You’re so dull.”

She had been launched into the cell a day after Erica had fought and lost. Boyd had dared to hope, hearing cries and screams as Cora had approached, that maybe Erica was alive, and being returned to him. When the dark-haired girl fell mere feet away from him, his heart sank – no, _plummeted_. Not Erica, another captive, who is this poor girl? God, I’m hungry, can’t wait to sink my teeth into Aiden’s throat, rip the sinews out, bury my face in his scent to destroy what lingered of Erica’s.

A week later, Cora was wearing pretty thin. The magnitude of the situation hadn’t seemed to have hit her, or it had, and she was unfazed. Regardless, her little games were an unnecessary waste of energy.

“I know what you’re doing, okay? But you need to stop.”

“And what am I meant to be doing?”

“Distracting me. Thanks, but it’s not working.”

A silence fell between them. What little light was in the vault caught the twin droplets of water at the bridge of Cora’s nose, and followed their descent until she rubbed them away. “I thought I was helping.”

Their hands were only inches apart, back to back, and he valiantly reached for hers, their fingertips grazing. “I know.”

He could still smell her everywhere.


End file.
